


Afterdeath

by Glassdarkly



Series: SB Fag Ends Drabbles and Short Fics: BtVS season 6 [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does it take to drag a Slayer out of heaven? Spike's pretty sure he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterdeath

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to SB Fag Ends Livejournal Comm in July 2011.
> 
> Theme: Devil and Demon-themed Music  
> Prompt: Knocking on Heaven's Door
> 
> Set during _Afterlife_ in BtVS season 6

As she walks into the unforgiving sunlight, he can almost see those clouds of glory that she's trailing. 

'Course she was in heaven. Stands to reason. No need to harrow hell, though he would have been first in line if anyone had asked.

Would have knocked on heaven's door too. Battered it down, more like, and stamped on the pieces. Would have spat in God's eye if that's what it took. 

Anything to get her back. 

Which makes him as selfish as the rest of them. Her so-called friends. But he's a vampire. What the bloody hell is their excuse?


End file.
